


A Role Model

by Cinnabunni



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Homework, Hurt/Comfort, Kabu is everyone's dad, One Shot Collection, Paparazzi, Parent Kabu (Pokemon), Pre-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Kabu (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: When Kabu went to Galar, he was excited to see what would happen. It was a new region, anything could happen.What he didn't expect was to meet all these young kids. Or get attached to them.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Runina | Nessa & Yarrow | Milo, Kabu & Kibana | Raihan, Kabu & Nezu | Piers (Pokemon), Kabu & Onion | Allister, Kabu & Rose | Chairman Rose, Kabu & Rurina | Nessa & Yarrow | Milo, Kabu (Pokemon) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	A Role Model

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are not in chronological order, so I'll be sure to list the kid's names in the notes before the chapter!  
> Milo is 12, Nessa is 9, and Leon is 13.

“Milo! Milo!” Milo looked over to where he could hear his name being called, and found Nessa on one the hills, just outside of his parent’s farm. Waving, she had a great smile as she ran down. Only to trip halfway down. Milo watched as she rolled down, concern for her first thing in his mind. A few Wooloos even started to roll down with her. When she got down to the bottom, Milo immediately ran over to her.

“Nessa! Are you alright?” He asked, as she picked herself up.

“Yeah, I’m fine Milo. Don’t worry so much!” Milo frowned.

“I thought I told you not to run down these hills like that! We both know that they're steep, and you fall every single time!”

“It’s fine Milo!” she said, fixing her hair, taking out the blades of grass that were stuck, “I’m perfectly fine; I didn’t get hurt."

Milo shook his head, and gave a sigh. "I guess I can't really stop you, can I? Why did you come over, anyway?"

"Oh yeah! I heard someone new came over to Galar! And I heard from Lee that he was invited to be a new gym leader for Motostoke Stadium." Hearing this, Milo's smile and excitement matched Nessa's.

"What if we ask him for tips on being a gym leader?" Milo said.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Nessa grabbed his arm, "c'mon, let's go get a Flying Taxi and head to Motostoke!"

~~~

The two young children walked through the city, heading for the train station. The two were quite excited to meet this new gym leader. The two of them had always planned on becoming gym leaders themselves (it was originally Nessa's idea, but she got Milo to join in on the idea), so it would be cool to talk to him. Plus, he's not from Galar; they've never left Galar before, so they're excited to hear whatever region he was from was like.

"Leon said that his name was Kabu," Nessa announced, as they entered the station. As the two looked around, Milo tugged at the sleeve of her dress, and pointed at a man.

"He doesn't look Galarian. He might be him." The man Milo was pointing at was standing near a wall, who was on his phone. He had coarse, jet black hair--the wild hair not very well brushed or styled--and wore a black oversized coat-like thing that fell past his knees that had red trimming. "Do we just...walk up to him?" Milo asked. He widened his eyes as he watched her walk over to the man. "Nessa! We can't just--and of _course_ she's just going over there." Following her, he watched Nessa just interrupted the man of what he was doing.

"Hi! I'm Nessa, and this is Milo," she introduced, catching Kabu's attention. "Welcome to Galar!" She was giving Kabu a bright smile, with Milo standing behind her, and gave a small wave. He gave her a smile, and put his phone into his pocket. 

"Hey there, kids. Is there...anything you need?” he asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, “...is it fine for you kids to even be here? Alone?”

“Oh, it’s fine!” Nessa said. “Mum is working at the market, and Dad is still out at the docks. Plus Milo’s mum and dad are working on their farm and watching over his little brother.”

“That doesn’t...I don’t think--did you even tell them that you two left?”

“So, what’s your name?” Nessa interrupted. She figured even though she knew his name, it was polite to still ask for his name.

“Kabu. Kids, I don't think it's really safe for young children like you do be alone without adult supervision. And I need to head down to the stadium to meet the chairman and champion, so if you excuse me-”

“Oh, you’re going to see Mr. Rose and Leon? We know them! We can show you where to go, too.”

Milo gave a nod. “Yeah, we’re good friends with Leon, and it’s been a while since we’ve seen him. We can show you the way to the stadium; not that it’s too far…”

Kabu stared at them, Nessa giving a bright smile with sparkling eyes, and Milo standing behind her giving a small, shy smile, and gave a sigh. “I’m gonna have to let you come with me, don’t I?”

“Mhm!”

He gave another sigh. “Fine. Lead the way.”

Beaming, Nessa grabbed his hand, and led the way out of the station. The streets of Motostoke were quite busy; everyone had a place to be. As Nessa pushed through the crowds of people, Kabu couldn't help but keep a close eye on the two kids--he would feel horrible if one of them got lost in the busy streets. As Milo was following behind, Kabu reached out his hand towards the young boy. Milo seemed confused at first, but quietly grabbed his hand, and walked by his side.

“So! What region are you from?” Nessa asked, weaving through the crowds of people, making sure not to bump into anyone.

“Hoenn,” he answered, hoping that she wouldn't ask any more questions. But he knew that that wasn’t going to happen.

“What’s Hoenn like? I’ve heard it’s really nice there. But hotter than Galar. I’ve never been out of Galar, so I wouldn’t know. What’s Hoenn like?” 

“It’s...nice,” he said, carefully picking his words, trying to remember the good things about Hoenn, “it has beautiful scenery there. It’s definitely hotter over there, especially where I lived; don’t know if I’ll get used to the cold and rainy weather over here…”

“Did you like living there?” Milo asked, curiosity taking over, “is it nice living there?”

Kabu was silent for a few moments, thinking about it. “Well...Hoenn’s a nice place. Lavaridge, the town I grew up in, was nice too. But I wouldn’t say I liked living there-”

“....aaand we’re here!” Nessa announced, catching their attention. 

“So this is the stadium,” Kabu said to himself, studying the building.

“C’mon!” Kabu almost tripped from the force of Nessa pulling him, but he followed along, Milo still holding his other hand. Entering the building, the doors behind the closed, silencing the loud, bustling street, leaving Kabu and the kids in the silence. They walked through the spacious building in silence, heading towards the entrance to the battlefield, the only noise being the echoing steps on the tiles. The lights were dim, just barely lighting up the building for them to see where they were going. 

Walking through the smaller hallway, the three entered the giant battlefield of the Motostoke Stadium. The seats were empty, but the lights were bright, shining on the battleground. The battlefield of the stadium was red stone--it went along nicely with the red steel that made up the stadium--with giant crack designs running through the entire thing. The giant screens were off, and there were banners of the fire emblem of Galar hanging around the stadium. In the middle stood Chairman Rose, with a small child next to him. The kid seemed bored, kicking at the dust, and messing around with his black baseball cap. Purple hair could be seen underneath the hat (this hat at least fitted the child, unlike Milo’s oversized wide brim hat), his unruly hair seeming like it wasn’t brushed. 

The young kid next to Rose noticed Milo and Nessa, and gave a bright smile. Running over, the two kids both let go of Kabu’s hands to meet him halfway.

“Nessa, Milo! I got a great new pokémon I wanted to show you guys,” he said, bringing them over to the side, and taking out a pokéball. Kabu just gave a small smile as he watched the kids talking.

“You must be Kabu,” Rose greeted, catching his attention. He gave a professional smile. “I’m Rose. The kid over there with me is Leon, the champion.” Kabu looked over, where Leon released a charmander from the pokéball. As the kids started to talk and stare in amazement at the pokémon, Kabu gave a small smile and brought his attention back to Rose. 

“So, I hope that your move to Galar has been good so far?”

Kabu let out a small laugh. “Yeah, well, the first thing that happened was that I was picked up by those two kids. I guess it could’ve been worse, but it’s certainly not the worst thing that could’ve happened.” Rose gave a quiet hum, nodding, his eyes trained on the kids. 

“Well, I hope you settle in nicely. Motostoke is a nice city, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. Nessa and Milo are nice kids too, they’re quite a...rambunctious bunch. But I’m sure they won’t be too bothersome.”

Kabu gave a smile. “They’re good kids and they mean well. They-”

“Char, charmander!” Seeing ember heading towards him fast, Kabu quickly ducked, the fire hitting the ground and disappearing from impact. Looking over, Leon was holding his Charmander, who didn’t seem to know what exactly was going on. While Nessa and Milo watched a few steps away, Leon was scolding his pokémon, and Kabu couldn’t help but laugh. Rose was obviously surprised, and just a little bit angry at Leon, but didn’t say anything.

“Kabu, you’re from Hoenn, correct?” Rose asked, out of the blue. “I’ve heard it’s quite nice over there.”

“Yes, I’m from Hoenn; Lavaridge, to be exact.”

“Hmm. Well, if you don’t mind me asking, what made you take up this job in Galar, and not just become a gym leader in Hoenn.”

“Yeah, you never did completely answer my question from earlier,” Milo added, and it was only then did Kabu realized that the kids were listening to their conversation.

“Well, Hoenn’s a nice place. It just wasn’t for me.” Kabu took a few seconds, thinking of how he wanted to word it. “There were people that didn’t support me and so I took the chance to come to Galar for a different life.”

“Well Mr. Kabu sir, as the champion of Galar, I promise that--wait, Charmander!” Wiggling out of Leon’s grip, his charmander jumped down, and ran over to Rose and Kabu, greeting them with a loud cry, with small embers emitting from its mouth. Quickly taking out Charmander’s pokéball, Leon put his pokémon back into its ball, and gave a sigh. “Sorry about that. Charmander can be a little bit excitable around new people.”

“You know, I can help you train your pokémon,” Kabu said. “I’ve met a few charmanders, and I’m fine with helping you to train your charmander.”

Leon gave a bright smile. “Really? You’re gonna help me train him?”

“Sure kid. I’m happy to help you out.”

“Thanks so much!” Looking up, Leon noticed that the sun was disappearing, the night settling in, “I suppose I should get home.”

“I’ll call over a Flying Taxi for you three, okay?” Rose said, the three kids just giving nods. He turned over to Kabu. “It was great meeting you, Kabu. I’ll send you the paperwork for the stadium and league work in a few days; I’ll let you settle into your new home. Have a nice evening.” Giving a small wave, Rose left the stadium, the kids following suit. Kabu gave a small smile to himself, with a quiet laugh.

Galar was going to be an interesting experience, and he was excited to see what it had in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really hope you'll enjoy this series; Kabu being a dad to all of the kids. That's all this is lol  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!
> 
> Next chapter is Kabu meeting Piers :)


End file.
